In order to generate white light with the aid of light-emitting semiconductor components, the light-emitting semiconductor components are provided with an envelope containing a converter substance. Said converter substance converts the radiation in a first wavelength range (primary radiation) that is emitted by the semiconductor component into radiation in a second wavelength range (secondary radiation), which differs from the first range. White light may be generated in this way either by primary radiation being mixed with the secondary radiation, or by the color components of the converted radiation mixed together producing white light.
If a plurality of light-emitting semiconductor components with a converter envelope are arranged adjacent to one another, the radiation of adjacent light-emitting components may result in excitation of the converter substance of semiconductor components to which no voltage is applied. This concomitant luminescence has the effect that applications which require a precise separation between light and dark regions may be realized only with a high outlay.